


Some Who Have Been Our Enemies

by Malvolia



Series: Southern Evolution [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvolia/pseuds/Malvolia
Summary: "Many challenges still await us. But I saw some who have been our enemies become friends." When Gambit shows up the night of the Professor's speech, it seems one of those predictions might be coming true sooner than expected.
Relationships: Pre-Gambit/Rogue
Series: Southern Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943548
Kudos: 25





	1. An Unexpected Visit

"Who do you think the Professor saw becoming our friends?" Kurt mused as he walked down the dormitory hallway with Kitty and Rogue.

"He's gotta mean Lance," Kitty gushed. "He really came through for us today. He and the rest of the Brotherhood."

"Or maybe Colossus?" said Kurt. "Hey, it could be anybody!"

"How about Duncan?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "Or Trask?"

Kurt and Kitty both winced.

"I guess..." Kitty said hesitantly. "But I guess it's harder to picture some enemies coming around than others."

"Like Magneto," offered Kurt, as they came to the first of their bedroom doors. "Or..."

"Gambit!" Rogue yelped.

"I don't know, from what you've said he..." Kurt trailed to a stop as he saw the glowing eyes inside Rogue's room. Kitty gasped, looked both ways down the hall, and pushed the other two into the room, easing the door shut behind her and switching on the light.

" _Chèrie_ ," said Gambit. "X-Men."

"You don't know our names?" said Kurt. "That's just rude." Kitty elbowed him in the ribs.

"What're you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Checking in. Heard about your little _soirée_."

"Jean told me she couldn't find you," said Rogue. Gambit grinned. "Not that I asked."

"Funnily enough, most humans didn't take any more kindly to mutants on account of those giant magical spheres, and my family isn't...well, they're not the most hospitable at the best of times. I went pretty deep undercover. By the time I saw all of you were in Egypt, it was too late for me to catch a ride."

"But you would've?"

"Not that you care."

"Maybe a little bit."

Gambit didn't answer, but he held Rogue's eyes for several long seconds.

Kitty coughed loudly.

"We're fine, too, thanks for asking," said Kurt.

"Good to hear it," said Gambit. He backed to the open window. "I best be getting on. Just needed to see to this in person." He winked at Kitty. "Til next time, Shadowcat." A flick of a wave for Kurt, who was relaxing at hearing his teammate's name. "Blue boy." With one last look at Rogue, he clambered over the window ledge and down the wall.

Kitty put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "You okay?"

Rogue shrugged her off. "Sure I am."

There was a loud puff, and a smell of sulfur.

Rogue turned to look for Kurt, then whipped her head to the window. "Oh, no!"

"Where'd he go?" asked Kitty.

"I've got a real good idea."


	2. An Unexpected Invitation

"Not so fast!" yelled Kurt, the second he materialized on the grounds of the mansion. Gambit sidestepped just in time to avoid running right into him. "First of all, you totally know my name, so you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Not sure what you're talking about, fuzzy."

"Argh, the attitude...Rogue didn't tell me you two had this much in common. Listen, if I know _meine Schwester_ , she's probably talking Kitty into phasing her through the wall to come after us, so we only have a few seconds here, unless..." He held out his hand. Gambit hesitated, then took it.

In a puff, they materialized on the flat roof of the Institute.

"This give us enough time for a _tête-à-tête_?"

"Maybe. We're pretty good at finding our own."

"I recall."

"You came all the way from Louisiana to New York just to check in, and you're already leaving?"

"You offering me a bunk?"

Kurt shrugged. "If I was?"

Gambit snorted. "That'd go over real well."

"After the Professor's speech today, you might be surprised."

“You’re serious.” Gambit tilted his head to the side. "Why are you serious?"

"Rogue told me what happened in Louisiana. She trusts you; I think enough that you wouldn't have to kidnap her if you needed her help again."

"Trust, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm offering you a bunk to see if she's right."

The moon broke out from behind the clouds as Gambit stared across the lawn.

"Of course, Wolverine would hate the whole idea almost as much as he hates you," Kurt added conversationally.

Gambit laughed. "You ever play poker, Nightcrawler?"

"Never."

"Something tells me you might be good at it."

"You offering to teach me?"

"What're bunkmates for?" He reached a hand out, and Kurt shook it firmly.

"Whoa," said Kitty, as she finished phasing herself and Rogue up through the roof a few feet away. "What'd we miss?"

Gambit pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket. "It's not what you missed, it's what you're in time for." He peered up at Rogue as he started shuffling.

"You about to kill us all?" she asked drily, tilting her head towards the potential explosives flipping between his fingers.

"Oh, slaughter you, for sure."

Kitty looked nervous. Kurt threw his hands in the air.

"He's teaching me poker, and then maybe I can teach him to talk like a normal human being. You want to join us for the poker part?"

"I'll play a hand or two," said Rogue, settling across from Gambit as Kitty edged over to make the fourth of the party. "I'm not overfond of losing at cards."

"You should keep an extra queen of hearts around," said Gambit. "That'd help."

Rogue's eyes widened slightly, and Gambit's flared in response.

"Rogue, you play cards?" asked Kitty.

"None of us are ever going to play cards at this rate,” said Kurt. "Deal them out, Gambit."

"My friends call me Remy."

"We'll see," Kurt replied calmly.

"Fair enough. Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is your basic five-card stud—aces high, jokers wild, and the stakes..." Gambit looked at his three companions. "Could be the stakes are high enough for this round."

"Winner pulls kitchen duty," Rogue volunteered.

"That's not fair to Gambit," protested Kitty. "You heard him, he's gonna slaughter us."

"If he plays an honest hand, anyway."

Gambit started dealing. "You're gonna love my jambalaya, _chère_. Best this side of New Orleans."

"Guess we'll see about that, too," said Rogue, waiting a second before tossing out an experimental "...Remy."

Gambit didn't even need to see his hand to know he was winning, but in a way everybody else won, too.

It was the best jambalaya that side of New Orleans.


End file.
